batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Iceberg
Iceberg was a member of the Suicide Squad, who has powers to control ice. History The Chase of Resurrection Man Someone has been following the Resurrection Man, everywhere he goes. Someone has been keeping tabs on where he's been and what he's doing. Joining and filling in the spaces of Harley Quinn and Yo-Yo, Iceberg joins in the chase of Mitch Shelly. Iceberg manages to steal a bus owned by a religious group. But, all is not right on the God-Mobile, as Light notices that Mitch's corpse has begun to glow unnaturally. Deadshot wonders if perhaps Mitch's ability to resurrect from death might be one of the numerous secrets Waller is keeping from them that could wind up getting them killed. The bus' total decimation is his answer. Mitch grabs Deadshot, and demands to know what has happened to Kim Rebecki. Deadshot responds that Kim was hired by Waller, but Mitch knows that she hadn't known what she was getting into. He uses his new abilities to create a shell of poly-alloy around Deadshot, controlling his movements. Using Deadshot as a vehicle, he will get to the Suicide Squad's headquarters, and find Kim. After having called Amanda Waller to convince her to give up, Hooker uses her phone to pin-point the location of her field-ops centre, and sends the Body Doubles after Mitch. Mitch and Deadshot arrive at the field-ops centre to find the rest of the Suicide Squad standing in their way. Waller can't let it look too easy - she can't let Mitch realize that she wants him there. So, the Squad attacks Mitch. Watching with Waller, Kim proposes a deal. She has Waller let her go, and runs outside to convince Mitch to let Deadshot go, and transform back into his human form. Mitch trusts her, so he resumes his flesh and blood form, only to be shot in the head by Waller. With Mitch incapacitated, Waller has her scientists cut off one of his hands, and then lets him go with Kim, as agreed. Return to Basilisk Waller orders them to move on, and they discover that they are in Seattle at the Columbia Center, where a member of Basilisk has taken a room full of employees from a bio-tech company called Gendreon hostage. Waller wants the hostage taker alive, not the hostages. However, a low profile is required, in order to avoid attracting the Green Arrow. Harley marches into the board room, under the pretense that she is delivering a pizza, ludicrous as that pretense might be. Naturally, the hostage-taker is suspicious, and threatens to kill someone if she steps any closer. Deadshot saves him the trouble, and murders every single civilian in the room. As it happens, Gendreon's code of ethics is worse in his books than Basilisk's. Angrily, the gunman threatens to blow himself up. Fortunately, Iceberg sneaks up behind him, and freezes his detonator so that it no longer functions. El Diablo follows it up with a punch, and then removes the unconscious Basilisk soldier's poisoned tooth, lest he try to kill himself with that, too. The squad pats him down for any other weapons, but something about the mission was just too easy. Black Spider knows that this man - Tyler Reese - was a member of Regulus' private guard. Regulus is the leader of Basilisk. A year ago, he had run afoul of Regulus, and seen the evil that Basilisk was capable of. Black Spider is sure that this man was a distraction, not a suicide bomber. He was sent to keep them from Regulus, not lead them to him. Against Deadshot's orders, Black Spider and King Shark head to the control room of the building, and discover some more Basilisk members trying to steal computer data from Gendreon. They defeat them and head back to base, only to discover the leader of the group, had just been killed while under their watch. The squad receives their orders while riding on a cargo plane. Waller appears on the screen and informs them that new intelligence has given them the location of Basilisk's compound. Their mission will be to assassinate Regulus, the leader. This is despite the fact that the only source of intel that the squad knows of was killed by a Basilisk traitor on the last mission. Waller promises that whoever supplies the kill-shot will have their sentence reduced by half. To facilitate the mission, she has provided backup. However, one of the members of the back-up just committed suicide in the name of Basilik. This moved the Suicide Squad, from air to an unknown land. King Shark reveals that they are in Yucatán, Mexico, having discovered this from the taste of the water alone. There is some confusion as to how King Shark has suddenly managed to develop an extended vocabulary, but again, Deadshot urges them to press on without getting to know each other further - particularly since they have just been surrounded by natives. El Diablo tries speaking Spanish to the natives, but discovers that they do not speak it. Instead, they speak Mayan. Iceberg surmises that they are an ancient tribe who have been cut off from communication with the outside world. The natives welcome them to their paradise, offering food, drink, and women. The squad members are all eager to relax, but Deadshot is determined to complete the mission. He meets resistance from the others. They are sure that Waller thinks they are dead, and so they can afford to rest. Each of Deadshot's companions turn him down on his plan to continue the mission, so he reminds them that one of them is a Basilisk agent, and a traitor to all of them. They turn on each other, and Black Spider tries to intervene and keep the peace, but he suddenly loses consciousness. Deadshot doesn't realize it at first, but when he turns around, all of the others are down too. Moments later, he is cracked over the head with a club. Deadshot wakes chained to a pillar alongside Harley, Iceberg, and Black Spider. Apparently, the natives drugged their food and drink, and because Deadshot didn't eat or drink, they knocked him out. However, he came to just in time to see the beginnings of the natives' human sacrifice ceremony. Fortunately, a team of armed operatives rappels down onto the pyramid, come to the squad's rescue. Surprisingly, though, they are not Waller's men. They are Basilisk, and they are led by Captain Boomerang. He is quite eager to take revenge on Deadshot - to the extent that he drags him from the back of his four-wheeler, all the way back to the Basilisk headquarters. Despite fighting their way to Regulus, the Captain Boomerang is suddenly on the receiving end of a massive shock. They all turn to see that Black Spider has betrayed them. They warn that he will not be able to take them all out, but he has used hypnosis to implant a trigger word in all of the squad except Harley and Deadshot. As he expects to be overpowered, Deadshot warns that Waller will simply send another task force after Basilisk, should Task Force X die. With three of the Suicide Squad under the mind control of Basilisk, Black Spider taunts Harley Quinn and Deadshot with their imminent death at the hands of their cohorts. Rather than listen, Deadshot simply shoots their adversary through the head, revealing that this was not Black Spider. The real Black Spider probably hadn't been with the team since they were last at Belle Reve. The real Black Spider would have dodged the bullet. Despite their attempts to escape together, Harley and Deadshot are faced with their mind-controlled team-mates. They are forced to find a way to shock them out of it. Harley manages to find a fire-hose, and douse King Shark with water, snapping him out of it. As Iceberg prepares to use his freezing hand against Deadshot, the marksman grabs a sword, and slices it off at the wrist, the pain waking him from his hypnosis. The frozen hand then freezes the flaming El Diablo solid in his spot. With everyone back on-side, Deadshot declares that they should finish their mission to kill Regulus. Fortunately, they will have the help of Captain Boomerang and the freed experimental prisoners of Basilisk to help in that effort. Deadshot is dead. He sacrificed himself in order to kill Regulus, the leader of Basilisk. He has been given a hero's funeral; a military burial. His history as a marine was not forgotten, despite his criminal past. When it begins to rain green rain, all in attendance collapse into unconsciousness - all except Harley Quinn. To her, this can only mean one thing: The Joker is back. An hour later, Waller and the others have wakened from their poison-induced unconsciousness, realizing that they were attacked by the Joker, and that they must be small fish, if he left them alive. Despite the fact that Harley has apparently escaped, Waller will not have her caught, nor will she activate her nano-bomb, as any activity on their part will alert the world to Task Force X's existence, and that cannot happen. Iceberg has been under observation in the infirmary for a while, since his arm was sliced off. In the meantime, he now has a replacement arm made entirely of ice - something that is beyond his understanding, which is most perplexing for a professor of science. He admits that he is not leadership material, but he is a team player. Powers and abilities *'Limited cryokinesis': Can freeze anything he touches Category:Allies Category:Suicide Squad Members Category:Meta-Humans